degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday (1)
Holiday (1) is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on December 17, 2003 on CTV Television and on December 19, 2003 on The N. The episode was written by story editors James Hurst, Shelley Scarrow and Aaron Martin and directed by Phil Earnshaw. It shares its title with the song by Madonna. Summary The holiday season is the most wonderful time of the year, especially if you're Craig and you're hooking-up with two beautiful girls, while neither of them have a clue. And they'll never find out the truth. Never! Sure. Meanwhile, Caitlin loves seeing Joey happy. Just not happy and with Sydney. Main Plot Craig is losing interest in Ashley, as Manny was the only one who comforted him through his hard times. He then cheats on Ashley with Manny while Manny knew that Craig and Ashley were still going out. Craig now has a problem on his hands: Ashley or Manny? Or can he keep them both? Sub Plot Joey and Sydney's relationship is still going strong. Until Sydney's jealousy comes between the two of them. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Holiday" by Madonna. *In the beginning on the TV version of this episode, it has the Craig and Ashley snowball fight. However, in the beginning on the DVD version of this episode it does not. *The original title for this episode was "Do They Know It's Christmas? (1)". |-| Series Continuity= *Manny and Craig continue their affair. *Caitlin mentions her ex-fiancé, Keith, who she broke up with back in season 1 episode Mother and Child Reunion (2), when she says that she doesn't date men in "the biz" anymore. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Supporting Cast *Billy Khouri as Tomas *Andrew & Nicholas Littleproud as Jack Simpson *Elisa Moolecherry as Sydney *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor |-| Gallery= 645655.PNG 54653.PNG 343454.PNG 34534.PNG 56453.PNG 4565.PNG 56745.PNG 5675674.PNG 4344.PNG 453656.PNG 66.PNG tumblr_lfuk4xtrHJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfuk5dzv4N1qc1tpr.jpg 4656.PNG 3466.PNG 7566.PNG 45645h.PNG tumblr_lfuk65NA9S1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfuk6kPxJ51qc1tpr.jpg 56756745.PNG 54654454.PNG 7671.PNG 67578.PNG 566.PNG 56425.PNG 5652.PNG 7565.PNG tumblr_lfuk7i507X1qc1tpr.jpg 6555.PNG 6556.PNG tumblr_lfuk7tEtmC1qc1tpr.jpg 4544.PNG 4556.PNG 4553.PNG 45655v.PNG 557.PNG 3479.PNG 76668.PNG 5669.PNG 766445.PNG 65478g.PNG 546456.PNG 568bg.PNG 5756.PNG 6577.PNG 7567yy.PNG tumblr_lfuk9xV0eq1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfuk9lfayQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfukavdNxF1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfukb84a351qc1tpr.jpg 78676.PNG tumblr_lfukc06LmZ1qc1tpr.jpg 4546.PNG 7657hj.PNG t56.PNG 876868.PNG 4445t.PNG 8768h.PNG tyr.PNG tytry.PNG rt6457.PNG 6756.PNG rtyryr.PNG 56478.PNG Degrassi-holiday-alex-steele.jpg Tumblr lfuk17Wjh51qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lgz5mf4rWx1qc1tpr.jpg Holiday3.jpg Holiday1.jpg 625x407-degrassi-craig-ashley.jpg CRAS.jpg Scs.jpg FDS.jpg Djd.jpg 5464d.jpg tumblr_lfujywKAXy1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfuk02py3H1qc1tpr.jpg holiday0000.jpg holiday0007.jpg holiday0011.jpg holiday0014.jpg holiday0016.jpg holiday0017.jpg holiday0019.jpg holiday0023.jpg holiday0028.jpg holiday0029.jpg holiday0027.jpg holiday0032.jpg holiday0033.jpg holiday0077.jpg holiday0078.jpg holiday0084.jpg holiday0068.jpg holiday0069.jpg holiday0071.jpg holiday0092.jpg holiday0095.jpg 08x.jpg 07x.jpg Jaitlin11.png 3543er.JPG 4343r.JPG 2343e.JPG 311-312 joey-caitlin6.jpg Images (5.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Quotes= *Craig: "No, no, it's sweet -- just like you." Manny: Good, because all I want for Christmas from you is one thing." Craig: "Alright, let me guess. Um.. Diamonds? New car? What? Chihuahua?" Manny: "No." Craig: "What? What do you want?" Manny: "I want you to dump Ashley." *Manny:"I want you to dump Ashley. It's time, and I've been patient. I can't..." Craig:"I can't make that choice." Manny:"I think you just did." *Craig: "Manny, stop, come on..." Manny: "It's just, I love you Craig, and I thought you felt the same way." Craig: "I do, it's just..." Manny: "It's Ashley, I know. And she might love you, but not as much as I do." *Craig: "I made a huge mistake. You're the one for me. Okay, look, NOT Ashley. I'm going to tell her that, okay? It's you. It's always been you." *Manny: "You're late! And I'm freezing, so you need to warm me up." Craig: "I can do that." *Spinner: "What's it like being a stud?" Craig: "Nerve-racking." Spinner: "You have Ashley: gorgeous, smart, like a fine wine. Then you have Manny: cute, adorable, hot, like ice cream. But hot. Very hot." *Spinner: "Not to mention you're a big stud." Craig: "Well, I get around." *Joey:"Where's our roaring fire?" Caitlin:"I'm a city girl, alright?" Joey:"So you can't light a match?" |-| Featured Music= *''"I'll Spend Christmas With You"'' by Jake Epstein & Melissa McIntyre *''"March"'' written by P. Tchaikovsky *''"Waltz Of The Flowers"'' written by P. Tchaikovsky |-| Links= *Watch Holiday (1) on YouTube *Watch Holiday (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes